


Keeper Of The Past

by JennyMNZ



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilber remembers everything and knows a little bit more. Vincent is oblivious. [AU] (Written for the PHLM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many different AUs that keep popping on my head.  
> Nightray adopted brothers centric.  
> A little angsty.
> 
> Pandora Hearts Love Month | Day 19, AU

 

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

Vincent's voice is quiet and worried, and it takes Gilbert away from his musings as he turns around and looks back to his little brother.

"I'm fine." he says simply. He knows Vincent doesn't truly believe his words, since he looks tired and detached and distressed, but he doesn't push any further, afraid his brother will shut him out. Again.

"They're asking about you back at the party." Gil looks past his brother's shoulder, the majestic door, large enough for him to see the entire hall and the guests. A great spot for someone watching out for danger.

"They're always asking about one of us.", he says in a cold tone, "I thought that they would be tired of us by now."

"The adopted Nightray brothers thing? No, I don't think it's because of that." Vincent laughs and sits beside Gil in the darkness before continuing, "But I understand how you feel. It's like we're an act of some freak show."

It takes some effort for Gil not to move, not to flinch, not to give any indication that his little brother's words startled him. _He doesn't know_ , he tells himself, _no need to worry, he doesn't know._

"What do they want?", he tries to go back to the previous topic before they trigger a buried memory.

"To talk, I guess.", Vince shrugs "They don't seem to be enjoying the party though. It kind of reminds me of a certain someone."

Gilbert closes his eyes. Vincent doesn't know, but he understands that something is off. Something is happening or about to, and his older brother is involved in all of this. Something big, something that might hurt him, hurt them. He wishes Gil would tell him more, explain the situation so he can do something to help, but he's always left in the dark. He pretends that's okay, Gilbert won't share his secrets with him, so he won't share his either. The difference, though, is that Gil probably has the answers he needs, but he continues to slip further into the darkness. He doesn't want to lose his family, but he feels useless every time he tries to reach his brother.

"I just don't want to be around people right now.", Gilbert's words don't convince for a second.

"Should I leave?", Vincent raises an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid.", Gilbert grunts.

The silence that comes then between them is peaceful, no words needed to break some sort of spell that parties like that were always filled with. However, the youngest man knew that the other was deep in worried thoughts, the dark rings around his eyes only getting bigger by the passing of the days, and the older one knew that his brother was worried about him and desperately trying to come up with something that would help him, his fingers fidgeting anxiously.

They just wished things were a little more easier.

"Are you considering any radical actions?", Vince finally speaks, then Gilbert sees that he's staring at his gun, previously hidden under his cloak, but visible now that he sat.

_Dammit!_ , he hisses on the inside. That night was supposed to be a calm one, without him acting like a paranoid madman, so they could actually enjoy some of the party. He makes a mental note to remember to be more careful next time; his little brother has sharp eyes, so he needs to take extra caution when around him.

On the outside he just shrugs.

"Just taking extra safe measures.", he says in a more relaxed manner. He knows his brother still doesn't believe him.

"Nii-san…" Vincent tries to question him again, but Gilbert interrupts him.

"You should go back to Ada.", he gestures to the said lady, now surrounded by her friends and fine young gentlemen back at the hall.

Vince looks conflicted then, not wanting to leave his older brother alone just yet, but at the same time not so eager to leave his companion alone at the mercy of all the bachelors at the party any longer than he already has.

"She doesn't mind waiting." he tries to sound confident, but is slightly panicked by the way she smiles nervously at one of them.

Gilbert pushes him off his seat with a laugh.

"I can see it in your eyes.", he jokes and then mimics Vince with a falsetto voice "'Oh, I can't stay because I'm dying to go back to my fiancée and free her from unwanted admirers.'"

"She's not my fiancée.", Vincent retorts awkwardly.

"Yet." Gilbert laughs more at his blushing face, "Now go back to the party, Vince. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I know she doesn't mind, but I do.", he scolded his little brother, "Don't leave her alone."

Vincent sighs, still frustrated, but walks to the door anyway, before turning back to his brother again.

"Nii-san...", his voice breaks Gilbert's rumination once again, as he turns his eyes back at him.

There it is. The dark look on his brother's eyes that always seems to open a rift between them, that always makes him wonder what happened to his brother and how can he bring him back. It also makes him feel upset, because this isn't Gil, and he wasn't suppose to have so much sadness on his heart to the point of pushing everything and everyone away. But that look is also intimidating, since it always makes him afraid that if he pushes any further he'll lose him forever.

"Just tell me if you remember anything.", it's all Vincent says.

"Don't worry." Gilbert smiles sadly at him, "No matter what, I'll protect you. Haven't I always, Vince?"

He leaves then, and Gil is left alone with his thoughts. And also with his main and constant preoccupation, his planning on how to protect Vince.

He's his little brother, and he knows him well enough to say that finding out the truth about the past - about his sin - would change him completely. It would corrupt him. It would break him. His little brother is fragile and he has to take good care of him, he needs to defend him. He must protect him.

And as he watches his little brother smiling down to Miss Ada while taking her to the dance floor, he knows that he'll travel to deepest of the abyss to avoid him to remember what happened, avoid anyone to know what happened 100 years ago.

_I won't let anyone condemn my own brother._


End file.
